


In Darkness of Night Clarity Shines Bright

by April_Gabriella



Series: I'm Full of Emotion and So Are My Boys [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff because I can't seem to not, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Has Nightmares, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the fall Will dreamed of Abigail; nightmares plastered red from rivers of blood flowing from her open neck.  But now that he sleeps in the arms of her killer nightmares fraught with Abigail's blood and death haunt him no more, but others have taken their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness of Night Clarity Shines Bright

Before the fall Will dreamed of Abigail. Nightmares plastered red from rivers of blood flowing from her open neck. Dying in his arms, bathed in his tears she would ask him why. "Why did you lie? Why did you ruin everything?" She would bleed and bleed waiting for an answer that Will never had. "You might as well have held the knife." She sometimes said. "You killed me just the same." More often than not, Will would wake and cry, only to do it again and again. But months after the fall Will begins to notice that he has had no more dreams overflowing with Abigail's blood, no more dark nights filled with visions painted red and blurred with tears. Now that he sleeps in the arms of her killer nightmares fraught with Abigail's blood and death haunt him no more. It makes little sense, if any, but Will is not one for looking into the mouths of horses. 

Lately he dreams of Jack. Determined, driven Jack Crawford. Jack killing Hannibal before Will can intervene. Jack killing Hannibal and locking Will away. Jack killing Hannibal and dragging Will back to the life he had foolishly considered his. So many scenes play out in so many different ways but they are all the same: Jack comes along and rips them apart permanently. Will cries and screams over Hannibal's body but he lies broken and blank. And Jack, smug and satisfied, bags his prize for all to see and pity. Freddy is always there, snapping pictures. Sometimes Abigail is there with a jagged throat and pity in her eyes. "You could have had it all."

Will wakes and doesn't cry, but Hannibal holds him all the same. "Shhhh." He soothes, though Will has made no noise of which he is aware. He holds on tightly and concentrates on the feel of Hannibal in his arms, warm and solid and real. Hannibal caresses and soothes him, whispering in a language he doesn't understand. " _Jei galėčiau apsaugoti jus nuo savo svajonės , aš norėčiau eiti kalaviją ir skydą. Persekioti toli visas kitas monstras, nes jūs priklausyti tik vienas. Jūs esate saugūs. Mano meilė. Mano gyvenimas. Mano viskas. Jūs esate saugūs."_

Will sinks into the soothing comfort of Hannibal's hands and voice and doesn't wake again until morning. 

 

 

There are nightmares drenched in moonlight, wet and shivering. Nightmares of fear and dread. Will surfaces alone in the endless black of the ocean. He looks around desperately but all he sees is black in the moonlight. Cold, sharp panic wells up inside him, the absence of Hannibal's presence keenly felt. He tries to scream, to call Hannibal's name, but all he hears is the deafening sound of the waves. They slam into him and take him under, dragging him into the black. He shoots up in bed gasping and soaked, looking wildly around him to find Hannibal, and when he does he dives into his arms, trembling and terrified. He presses his ear to Hannibal's chest, frantically clutching onto him trying to convince himself that Hannibal is real and there and alive. 

Hannibal takes it all with no complaint and no questions, he just holds Will tightly to his heart and murmurs softly to him in words Will never understands, but he doesn't need to understand for them to do their job. Hannibal whispers and strokes his back until Will is soft and pliant in his arms, but he knows he won't be going back to sleep. He doesn't even want to close his eyes, doesn't want Hannibal to stop talking because it hushes the sound of crashing waves still ringing in his ears. On these nights Hannibal reads to him until dawn, and Will keeps a hand on him the entire time, determined not to let go. 

 

 

Some of his nightmares are blinding white florescent lighting barely glimpsed from heavy eyes. Nightmares filled with beeping machines and soft whispers eliciting bone-deep panic. "Hannibal is dead." Abigail tells him in a low voice at his ear. "Dashed on the rocks where you put him. No part of him is with you. You're finally free Will. Is freedom all that you dreamed?" On these nights, no matter how much Hannibal whispers and strokes him, Will won't let go. Couldn't, even if his life depended on it. His hands cramp from holding on so tightly, stuck in a pit of terror because without Hannibal there is nothing. No light, no dark, no peace, no soul. A person cannot live without their soul, and Will cannot live without Hannibal. He will not.

 

Will doesn't have his nightmares with anywhere near the frequency he had them before the fall, but when he does, it only hardens his resolve and convinces him again and again that Hannibal is the one thing he refuses to live without. And every time he wakes up from one of these dreams he knows with the sharpest clarity that it doesn't matter what that means, or how far he falls. To keep Hannibal with him, he'll fall as far as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew how to make it so you can just hover over the text for the translation. If anyone knows how to do that please tell me.
> 
> Rough translations:  
> "If I could protect you from your dreams, I would take up sword and shield. Chase away all other monsters because you belong only to one. You are safe. My love. My life. My everything. You are safe."


End file.
